


lost and found

by NickyFox13



Category: Weetzie Bat Series - Francesca Lia Block
Genre: Gen, written for a fanfiction challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyFox13/pseuds/NickyFox13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Secret Agent Lover Man unexpectedly loses his muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 8/11/12.

My Secret Agent Lover Man's muse ran away from him, and he desperately craved it back into his life like someone craves ice cream or human interaction. His muse was dressed in pinstripes and pearls with flowing curls of ruby tinted gold and with skin of glossy bronzed brown. This muse was so distinctive in it's ways, who always seemed to rub her long, perfectly manicured fingers across his jawline in such a powerful way. It was times like where he couldn't believe his muse, with all of the vivid colors it possessed and the eclectic nature that inspired him so much, would just walk out and leave.

"You're brooding again. Is something wrong?" Weetzie asked as she set the table for lunch, breaking My Secret out of his reverie. My Secret almost forgot that he was in his brightly painted, lively cottage. In the background, he could hear Cherokee's happy laughter as she played with Raphael with Ping and Valentine's watchful eyes keeping track of their energetic mischeif.

"I'm not brooding," My Secret said with a pout as Weetzie set out the spinach, pesto, avocado and cheese sandwiches that she made. His mouth watered as he noticed that she also had strawberry lemonade in a pale lavender pitcher and salty corn chips with chunky salsa.

"Then what's with that pout of yours hiding behind the newspaper?" Weetzie asked in a joking manner as she took a seat at the sturdy wooden dining room table.

"I've lost my muse." She gasped dramatically, then stopped suddenly when she saw the death glare My Secret gave her.

"This isn't a laughing matter," My Secret said in the most deadpan voice he could manage. Weetzie couldn't stop stifling her laughter, which made My Secret lighten up just a little bit.

"Eat your lunch, maybe your muse'll come back if you eat," Weetzie said as she pushed a plate towards him. My Secret relented and grabbed some food. Maybe she was right, maybe his muse would come back if he ate. Time would only tell.


End file.
